Reese
}} '''Reese' is a minor character on Devious Maids. She is the co-host of Hey L.A. with Reese & Rick, a morning talk show based in Los Angeles. Biography 'Early Life' At some point in her life, Reese entered into show business, getting to host her own morning talk show based in Los Angeles entitled Hey L.A. with Reese & Rick, along with her co-host Rick. Together, the two of them interview people such as chefs and rising pop singers. 'Season 3' }} Carmen Luna, an up-and-coming singer with Needle Drop Music Group, prepares to drop her album by booking an interview on ''Hey L.A. with Reese & Rick, which Reese presents alongside her co-host Rick. They welcome back the audience after a commercial, having just had Chef Kevin on the show make them some amazing cake balls, which Reese comments are actually "amaze-balls". She then laughs, asking if she can say that and if it's dirty, and the two hosts laugh before introducing Carmen. Reese asks her to tell them about herself, and Rick asks, for example, if she's single. Carmen replies that she's completely in love with her new album. Reese proceeds to say that a little birdie told her that Carmen is going to be a big sensation, and Carmen assumes that that was her producer Jacklyn Dussault, whom she gives a shout out. The hosts then want to give the audience a taste of Carmen's new music video; however, when they go to play it, the tapes have been switched by Jacklyn, and instead they end up broadcasting a recording of Carmen and Jacklyn's husband Sebastien having sex. Reese hastily cuts to commercial while Carmen is devastated by what her scorned producer has done to her career. 'Season 4' }} Peri Westmore, a famous film actress, takes part in an in-home interview with Reese to discuss the future of her career. After winning an America's Choice Award, rumors have begun to spread that next she's aiming for an Oscar. Peri states that right now she's just trying to enjoy the moment, while shooting a new movie and spending time with her family; she's so blessed. Reese then diverts her attention on the matter of Peri's family... her marriage, to be exact. With Spence having accompanied Peri in this interview, the topic of their very public divorce from several years back is questioned. Peri puts down her award and reluctantly begins to explain that Spence had an affair with their maid, which Reese already knows, since she points out that Spence even ''married her. She's initially confused when Spence appears to not remember this, and Peri explains that he suffered a traumatic brain injury six months prior, but that's exactly what pushed the two of them back together. While Peri has to explain to Spence, even, why he married the maid, she continues to bad-mouth her as well, with Reese agreeing that she sounds just awful. Trivia *This character is named after Charise Castro Smith.https://twitter.com/BrianTanen/status/628380395445207040 *Even though they are played by the same actress, Mrs. Anderson and Reese are not the same character.https://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/739120876034002945 References Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters